Jak wytresować smoka (cykl powieściowy)
thumb|300px|Grafika promująca premierę dwóch pierwszych tomów (czerwiec 2018, wydawnictwo Znak)Jak wytresować smoka (ang. How to Train Your Dragon) – cykl 12 powieści autorstwa Cressidy Cowell opowiadający o przygodach młodego wikinga, Czkawki, opanowującego sztukę tresury smoków i szukającego swojego miejsca w świecie. Cykl ten zainspirował DreamWorks do stworzenia trylogii filmowej pod tym samym tytułem. Nowym wydawcą powieści w polskim przekładzie jest wydawnictwo Znak. Wcześniej, pierwsze trzy tomy cyklu (Jak wytresować smoka, Jak zostać piratem oraz Jak mówić po smoczemu) zostały wydane przez wydawnictwo Amber, nie podjęło się jednak ono przetłumaczenia i wydania kolejnych części. Wydawnictwo Znak Emotikon póki co wydało sześć pierwszych tomów cyklu (premiera dwóch pierwszych to 4 czerwca 2018, czterech kolejnych - 11 lutego 2019), docelowo ma w planach ukazanie pełnego cyklu wszystkich 12 powieści. Części cyklu Pełen cykl #''Jak wytresować smoka'' (ang. How To Train Your Dragon (2003)) #*I wydanie polskie - 2003, wydawnictwo Amber #*II wydanie polskie - 2018, wydawnictwo Znak Emotikon #''Jak zostać piratem'' (ang. How To Be A Pirate (2004)) #*I wydanie polskie - 2004, wydawnictwo Amber #*II wydanie polskie - 2018, wydawnictwo Znak Emotikon #''Jak mówić po smoczemu'' (ang. How To Speak Dragonese (2005)) #*I wydanie polskie - 2005, wydawnictwo Amber #*II wydanie polskie - 2019, wydawnictwo Znak Emotikon #''Jak złamać smoczą klątwę'' (2019; ang. How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse (2006)) #''Jak odwrócić smoka ogonem'' (2019; ang. How to Twist a Dragon's Tale (2007)) #''Drapieżne smoki dla początkujących'' (2019; ang. A Hero's Guide to Deadly Dragons (2008)) #''How to Ride a Dragon's Storm (2008) #How to Break a Dragon's Heart'' (2009) #''How to Steal a Dragon's Sword'' (2011) #''How to Seize a Dragon's Jewel'' (2012) #''How to Betray a Dragon's Hero'' (2013) #''How to Fight a Dragon's Fury (2015) Inne książki Oprócz powyższych książek, które tworzą główną serię, Cowell wydała też: *How to Train Your Viking'' (2006), która jest opowiedziana z perspektywy Oseska, smoka Czkawki. *''Hiccup: The Viking Who Was Seasick'' (2008) *''The Day of the Dreader'' (2012) Fabuła Głównym bohaterem serii jest Halibut Straszliwa Czkawka Trzeci, który odstaje od swojego plemienia jako wiking wątły i słaby, nie radzący sobie z wyzwaniami typowymi dla wikingów, także z tresurą smoków. Oswaja maleńkiego, nieposłusznego Ogrodowca Pospolitego, którego nazywa Oseskiem, i z czasem odkrywa, że zamiast siły, przemocy i agresji, z jakimi swoje smoki traktują wszyscy wikingowie, można ze smokami porozumiewać się za okazaniem odrobiny empatii i szacunku. Czkawka, jako jeden z nielicznych ludzi, potrafi rozmawiać po smokońsku, zaś smoczy gatunek bardzo go fascynuje, więc dużo czasu poświęca ich obserwacji i sporządzaniu notatek. Chłopakowi jednak pisane jest potężne dziedzictwo, zgodnie z którym ma on roztrzygnąć losy współistnienia obu rodzajów: ludzi i smoków. Nieświadomie zdobywa kolejne królewskie rzeczy zaginione, które w ostatecznym rozrachunku mają uczynić z niego Władcę Zachodniej Dziczy. Czkawka stawia czoła potężnemu wrogowi, Alvinowi Przecherze, który pragnie za wszelką cenę doprowadzić do zagłady wszystkich smoków. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie: *Czkawka i jego smok, Osesek *Śledzik i jego smok, Straszna Krowa *Kamikazia i jej smoczyca, Wichura *Alvin Przechera *Słoick Wielgi i jego smoki: Traszka i Krzywy Kieł *Smark Świński Ryj i jego smok, Ognista Glista *Burek Głąb i jego smok, Morski Bałwan Bohaterowie drugoplanowi: *Walhallarama *Pyskacz Gbur *Stary Dziad *Szkaradny Bibliotekarz *Piącha *Twardy Czerep Junior *Kurzajka *Ciemniak *Biuściasta Berta *Zbir Nieułomek *Przymuł Nieułomek *Srogobrody Upiór *Zadek Piwożłop Smoki (niewymienione wcześniej): *Drastyk *Killer *Fioletowa Śmierć *Zielona Śmierć :::(Zobacz więcej) Główne gatunki smoków: *Ogrodowiec Pospolity *Smok Humorzasty *Zwykły Brunatny *Koszmar Ponocnik *Morskosmokus Gigantikus Maksimus :::(Zobacz więcej) Ekranizacje [[Plik:Jak_wytresować_smoka.jpg|thumb|200px|Plakat filmu Jak wytresować smoka]]Cykl książek jest inspiracją trylogii filmowej zatytułowanej Jak wytresować smoka. Fabuła filmu, gatunki smoków, a także imiona oraz niektóre cechy i zachowania głównych bohaterów są w pewnej części bazowane na oryginalnych postaciach z powieści, jednak istnieje cała gama różnic pomiędzy książkami i filmem. Niektóre, mniej znaczące pojedyncze wątki powieściowe zostały poruszone w serialu Jeźdźcy smoków, takie jak na przykład Albrecht Perfidny jako największy wróg wikingów z Berk (w powieściach jest to Alvin Przechera, który nie pojawia się w filmach). Reżyser Dean DeBlois przyznał wielokrotnie w wywiadach, że punktem wyjścia dla stworzenia trylogii filmowej były słowa, które otwierają cykl powieści i które zamknąć mają trylogię, mianowicie: "Istniały smoki, gdy byłem chłopcem." DeBlois przyznał także, że narracja oraz interpretacja prowadzone w filmach różnią się ogromnie od tych powieściowych, jednak docelowo wszystkie historie "mają sprowadzać się do wyjaśnienia, dlaczego na świecie nie ma już smoków." Zwiastun serii thumb|center|500 px Zobacz też it:Le eroiche disavventure di Topicco Terribilis Totanus III Kategoria:Książki